Daddy's Little Girl
by xxXXBuggsXXxx
Summary: What if Geppetto didn't send Pinocchio into the wardrobe before baby Emma? What if he decided to sacrifice his feelings and not go along with the plan? What if Charming went with his daughter instead. This is my take on what would have happened!
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: What if Geppetto didn't send Pinocchio into the wardrobe before baby Emma? What if he decided to sacrifice his feelings and not go along with the plan? What if Charming went with his daughter instead. This is my take on what would have happened! **

* * *

_Charming looked down at the baby in his arms and then looked at the baby's mother and the love of his life, watching them from the bed, silently crying. _

_"Find me..." Snow whispered sadly._

_"I'll always find you." Charming whispered back and placed his hand on his heart, then drew his sword. _

_"Goodbye Emma..." Snow whispered, just as Charming left out of the room with their baby girl, going into the most important battle of his life..._

...

Charming held onto the baby for dear life as his stomach twist and turned, the wardrobe taking them to the safer land. He gasped and held on to Emma tighter, if possible, as the wardrobe came to a sudden stop and Charming dropped on the green ground.

He breathed deeply and looked down at Emma to see if she was alright, the baby was sleeping peacefully in his arms. Charming breathed a sigh of relief and just after he felt a sharp pain in his stomach and blacked out...

Charming awoke to find himself lying on his back, staring at a white ceiling. He tried to sit up only to find himself strapped to these tubes, Charming tugged at the tubes forcefully, growing confused as he tried to get the tubes off.

He clenched his teeth and tore one tube out of his arm, wincing slightly. Just then a lady that looked like a nurse came in, Charming tensed up and reached for his sword, only to find that he didn't have it.

"Sir I need you to calm down." The nurse said, trying to calm Charming down.

"Where is she?" Charming croaked out, realizing that his baby girl wasn't in his arms anymore, he began to panic. "Emma! Where is she?! Where is Emma!" He tore off the wires and the nurse forcefully with surprising strength held him down. "Let me go, Emma!"

"Sir, sir! Your baby is fine, she's alright! She's in the nursery." The nurse said.

Charming calmed down a bit. "Bring her to me." He ordered.

"I'm afraid I can't right now sir."

"Bring her to me!" Charming demanded.

The nurse sighed, realizing she had to put on her commanding voice. "Sir." She said firmly, "I can't bring your baby in here, she can't be exposed to this. She needs to stay in the nursery because she's a newborn." Charming sighed, "Now, where is her mother?"

Charming got a flash of sadness in his eyes, and the nurse felt a ting of guilt. "Her mother... she's dead." That was the best answer he could give to this woman, considering he didn't know who she was.

"Oh... well I'm sorry to hear that." The nurse wrote something on her paper. "Sir what's your name?"

"David... my name is David." Charming answered quietly.

"And your last name?" The nurse asked.

"Ah... Nolan..." That sounded like a last name right?

"And your daughter's name?"

"Emma, her name is Emma... when can I see her?" Charming asked, his mind going back to his daughter.

"Um... well let me ask the doctor and let him take a look a you, in the meantime, don't pull any more of those IV plugs out of you." The nurse said firmly, and Charming slowly nodded.

He watched as the nurse left and waited impatiently for her return, he needed to see Emma, sure the nurse said she was fine, but he needed to see for himself.

He watched as the nurse came back in with a man, he assumed this was the doctor.

"Well Hello David, I'm Dr. Green." The doctor said and Charming only nodded.

"When can I see Emma?" Charming asked.

The doctor chuckled and Charming couldn't help but scowl at that.

"Well, that cut on your stomach, do you know how you got that?" Dr. Green asked.

"No. I don't remember." Charming lied.

The doctor nodded. "Well you can see your daughter now if you want-"

"Of course I want to." Charming said firmly.

"-But, you have the nurse has to take you in a wheelchair." The doctor said. Charming nodded eagerly, anything to see his daughter.

The nurse helped Charming out of the bed, and he didn't realize what part of his body really hurt until he stood up, the king hissed in pain.

"Ah..." The doctor nodded as if he was waiting for that, he wrote a few things down. "I'm going to put you in physical therapy."

Charming blinked as he sat in the wheelchair, what was physical therapy?

The nurse began to roll him out of the room and Charming looked around anxiously at the foreign place, breathing deeply. The nurse lead him to the nursery.

"You can't hold her just yet, but you can look at her from the window. She was very healthy." Charming frowned at the beginning of the nurse's words, he couldn't hold Emma?

But that question was put back as he looked in the window and saw his baby girl wrapped in a pink blanket, he smiled softly. "Emma..." He breathed.

And it was then, that all the questions of doubt that the nurse had for Charming was pushed out of her head as she saw the loving and protective look in his eyes.

* * *

**There you have it, the first chapter! How'd you like it, should I continue? Feedback please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Ahhhh! I have 11 reviews and 16 favorites for this story! Thanks to all of you guys that has reviewed/added my story as a favorite/ and that are following this story! :D You people are the ones that inspires me to continue to write and for that I thank you! And with only 5 days of school left i'm going to have a lot of free time on my hands for writing. **

**I hope you guys like this story as much as the other one!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything OUAT, it belongs to the lovely writers. **

* * *

**Chapter 2**

It had been four days since Char- _David_ and Emma landed in the new world (two days since Charming woke up) and all the new technology was hitting him with force each time. Luckily for him though, one of the volunteer teens that came to the hospital twice a week brought David some books and magazines and he read them with great interest. He hadn't seen Emma since the day he woke up, and he was getting a little ticked off, the injury on his stomach was preventing him from doing anything. But the nurse promised him that after therapy he would get to see her today, and that was the only thing calming him down.

David was in his hospital room, reading a magazine. He only looked up when he heard the door when it opened and a young African-American female came walking inside. She had a foreign device in her hand and she was smiling at David.

"Hello Mr. Nolan." She said with a smile.

"Hello Jasmine." David put the magazine down and managed to sit up. "How are you today?"

"That was supposed to be my question Mr. Nolan." Jasmine said and she placed the foreign device in one of chairs. "I brought my laptop so you could use it for a while, I know you said the other day you've never used one or heard of one for that matter, which I find incredibly strange. But I brought mine so you can explore on it." She said with a smile.

David was grateful for the volunteer, he liked when she came in and spoke to him and asked him how his day was going and had an actual conversation with him, unlike the doctor and nurses who just walked in and walked right back out after a check-up.

Jasmine spent the next two hours showing David the way a laptop/computer worked, which he found very interesting but infuriating at the same time, he knew he had a lot to learn about this new world.

His first day of physical therapy was painful and absorbing his energy, sure he had the minor cuts and wounds from the awful battle, but the major wound was the one he suffered in his stomach, when one of Regina's men stabbed him and twisted the sword.

Therapy lasted for an hour, and before David knew it, he was sitting in his wheelchair rolling down to see his baby girl. This time, David didn't need the nurse to follow him, but the nurse did give David a green card, she didn't tell him what it was for, she just told him to show one of the nurses working in the nursery.

David rounded the corner to the nursery and came to a stop, he knocked on the window gently to get one of the nurses attention, then looked over at Emma while he waited. Her eyes where closed, and she was sleeping peacefully, he had yet to see her with her eyes open and alert.

David looked up as the nurse came over and opened the door, 'Can I help you?" She asked with a small smile.

David gave the nurse a charming smile, "Hello, the nurse told me to give you this card, I'm not sure what it's for though." David handed her a card.

The nurse looked at the card and smiled, "Well Mr. Nolan, you get to hold your baby girl today." The nurse informed him. David froze at the news, after two long days of not being able to hold his baby girl, David was going to finally be able to hold Emma.

"I-I get to hold her?" He asked in a small whisper, a bit overwhelmed.

The nurse smiled and nodded, "Follow me." She said and lead David to a small room, "If you'll just wait here I will go and get baby Emma for you." The nurse said and left.

David placed his hands in his lap and waited anxiously for the nurse to return with his baby girl. About five minutes later, the nurse had returned holding a baby girl with blonde hair, wrapped in a pink blanket. The nurse smiled and placed the baby girl in in his arms.

David smiled and settled the little girl in his arms, he looked down at her, "Hi Emma.." He greeted as his eyes began to water. "I've missed holding you my princess." He whispered and placed a kiss to her head. David stayed holding Emma for thirty minutes, that's how long he was given. He wished he could stay like that, jus holding her in his arms and watching her, he felt like the thirty minutes went by too fast, because soon, it was time for Emma to go back to the nursery and for him to go back to his room.

As David laid in her bed at night, he thought about Snow and where she was, he wondered if she would remember him when she saw him. Twenty-eight years was far away, but when it came he would be ready with his baby girl, looking for a way to break the curse.

* * *

**Soooo, how did you like this chapter? For some reason I found this chapter incredibly hard to write, probably because it was mostly description and not a lot of verbal. I tried to make this chapter more about the hospital, instead of jumping right to years later.**

**Well next chapter will be a few years into the future with a toddler Emma :)**

**Give me feedback please! I LOVE THE REVIEWS!**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Hmmm 18 reviews for**** just two chapters? I don't know about you, but I think that's pretty good! Thank you to all of you who have reviewed/favorite/followed this story! It means a lot to me, and that is what keeps me writing more chapters!**

**Now I saw this video on Youtube that did a great job with Daddy Charming, despite not having a lot of scenes to work with. So if any of you need a Daddy Charming fix, I suggest you watch this video, seriously it's what inspired me to write this next chapter! :D Check it out, I think it goes well with this story :D**

** The video is called 'Emma and Charming: Enough For Now (Once Upon A Time)'**

**I hope you guys like this chapter as much as I did!**

**Any questions? I'll be glad to answer!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything OUAT, it belongs to the lovely writers. **

* * *

**Chapter 3**

*Four Years Later*

David Nolan slept peacefully in his room, he was having a nice dream about when he and the love of his life, Snow, first met. What he didn't know, or more like forgot, was that his daughter just loved to get up before him and make a mess of things

So it wasn't a great surprise to find himself being woken up by light smacks on the face and the sound of small giggles ringing in his ears. David let out a groan.

"Daddy, daddy!" The little blonde girl giggled as she looked down at her dad with wide playful and innocent eyes. "Daddy wake up!" Emma tried again and, smacked her dad on the face, just a bit harder to get him to open his eyes.

David groaned and poked one eye open, he spotted Emma laying on the bed next to him smiling brightly with a sneaky little look in her eyes. "Hello Princess." He murmured and grabbed her in her arms, tickling her.

Emma giggled and squirmed under her dad's touch, "Stop daddy, stop!" Emma yelled as she tried, and failed to get his hands away.

David chuckled and continued to tickle, what made him stop was the next words that came out of his little girl's mouth. "I made bweakfast."

David sat back in bed and looked at her, when Emma liked to make breakfast, it always ended up in a mess. He sighed and stood up, "Alright princess, lets see what mess you've made this time." He picked her up in his arms and slipped his slippers on. Walking downstairs in there apartment, to the kitchen, he froze when he saw it.

Milk was all over the counter and floor, Cap'n Crunch cereal was spewed out over the counter as well and there where two bowls and two spoons at the table, little cereal and milk had made it to them. He thought putting the food out of her reach would help him, but he forgot that she was Snow's daughter, he spotted her pink stool by the pantry.

"Oh Emma..." David sighed and looked down at his daughter, "What where you thinking love?"

"I wanted to make bweakfast." Emma pouted. David's scolding face crumpled then and there, it always got him, that cute little pout.

"Well Princess, next time you want breakfast, wake daddy up first alright?" David asked and Emma nodded.

"Sowwy daddy." She said and kissed his cheek.

"It's alright Princess. But you're going to help daddy clean up this mess, go get the broom, that's an order." David looked down at Emma and watched as she giggled and scurried off.

He looked around the kitchen and shook his head with a sigh, all in a day's work for daddy Charming. So after ten or fifteen minutes of cleaning up the mess that his little Princess made, David stood at the stove making pancakes.

It took him a while to get the hang of the way this... new world worked, but he finally did and he was doing pretty well for himself, he was quite proud. He had got a job at a fast food restaurant to get some money in his pockets, Jasmine had offered to watch Emma while he went to work, seeing as she was the only person he trusted. After getting enough money, David rented a nice decent two room apartment, and he and Emma have been there since, Agusta Maine. And Emma goes to Pre-School now, and she loves it. David had yet to find out where his family and friends where, but he was going to, if it was the last thing he did.

"Daddy can we pway swords today?" Emma asked from her seat at the table.

David chuckled, just a month ago he had found these toy wooden swords, he bought two of them, for himself and Emma and carved their initials in each. Emma loved them too, sure she had her moments where she was a girly girl and liked dresses and ballet, but there was also times where she was just a little image of himself, playing outdoors as roughly as she could. "Sure Princess."

"And Daddy?" Emma asked, he turned to look at her. "Can will we go camping soon?" She asked.

That was another thing, apparently Emma heard from one of the kids at her school that their family goes camping, and Emma came running out of the school asking if she and him could go camping.

"I told you we where going just next week love, I have to wait until I get paid, then we'll go next weekend. We'll get a nice area too." David said with a smile. He took the pancakes out of the pan and placed one on a plate, putting some sliced strawberries on top and some whipped cream, he did the same to his own plate of pancakes and carried them over to the table, placing Emma's plate in front of her and sitting down across from her.

Emma happily ate her pancakes, gulping them down piece by piece. When it came to eating, Emma wasn't exactly prim and proper. She was more of a sloppy mess that got food everywhere, but David liked that.

Once they where finished eating breakfast ad David cleaned up, he helped Emma put her clothes on and put some clothes on for himself.

About an hour and thirty minutes later, they where out at the park.

Emma giggled happily and took off to the playground, running around and swinging her sword, her golden locks bouncing with her.

David smiled and took a seat on the bench, he watched his little girl run around and play with the other kids. One thing about Emma was, she met no strangers, she was always nice to the people she met, unless they where mean to her.

Emma came running over to her dad and pulled on his hand. "Come on daddy! Swords!" She said and rose her wooden sword in the air.

David smiled and stood up, he let Emma tug him over to the grassy field. "Alright Emma, raise it high. And we fight until death!" He said in his formal voice, Emma giggled and thrust her sword in the air.

They 'fought and fought', swinging their swords around and laughing. David could tell that Emma was already a natural when it came to sword fighting, that would definitely come in handy.

Emma 'stabbed' him and he fell to the ground.

"Ack! Alas I have been slain!" David said dramatically. "Now I die." He said and let his eyes clothes.

Emma giggled. "Victowy is mine!"

After their sword fighting, the father and daughter went to get some pizza, then ice-cream and went back home.

They watched Emma's favorite movie 'Snow White' the Disney version, although this was Emma's favorite movie, David hated it.

It did a horrible job of portraying the love of his life and Charming himself, but he watched it, because Emma loved it.

She fell asleep, snuggled up on her Father's lap and clutching her blanket to her.

And David fell asleep watching her.

* * *

**Alright, that's it, that's the end of this chapter! Hope you liked it, sorry it took so long to post this chapter!**

**How do you like Emma and Daddy Charming?**

**Am I doing a good job in portraying their relationship?**

**Next chapter is the camping trip!**

**REVIEWS ARE LIKE COOKIES TO ME, I LOVE THEM**


End file.
